Iridescent
by Fayemilly
Summary: Dougie, a sufferer of bipolar disorder is forced to live with his parents for a while. However, his stay doesn't exactly go according to plan.  Warning: Kidnapping, violence, mental disorder, hints of slash.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Iridescent**

**Title: **Iridescent

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Drama

**Rating: **T, there will be no swearing but scenes of violence.

**Warnings: **Scenes of violence, kidnapping, mental disorders and a few hints of slash.

**Summary: **Dougie, a sufferer of bipolar disorder is forced to live with his parents for a while. However, his stay doesn't exactly go according to plan.

**POV: **Dougie mainly. It may switch to Tom's occasionally.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own McFly or any of the characters in this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Dougie's POV_

I sat, savouring the quiet; I'd just arrived home earlier than I had expected to. Everybody had gone out, everybody being my parents and the dog. The house was completely empty, silent. I'd been staying with my parents for a while after I had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and my parents insisted that I stay at home where they could keep an eye on me for a while. They understood that my position in the band was demanding and that I could only take a certain amount of time off work. Partly, I'm glad that I can't take off too much time because as much as I want to be here so my parents weren't worried 24/7, I also want to be alone sometimes. It's selfish of me but sometimes my emotions got the better of me and has causes me to become progressively worse over the few months which I have stayed with my parents since I was diagnosed.

I stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, enjoying the few moments of peace which I rarely get nowadays. I began to wonder about what I was missing at rehearsals and how the guys were coping without me. They weren't overly happy with my parents' decision but they didn't argue, they knew what my overly protective parents were like. I glanced over at my bass that was slung carelessly over the handle of the door. I hadn't practised once since I'd arrived and I knew that I really should but I just had zero motivation right now. I continued to sit there for a while until the silence was abruptly broken by the sound of the thrumming of the car pulling up into the driveway outside the window. I hauled myself to my feet and shuffled out towards the long hallway and the creaking, ancient flight of stairs, making it to the top before the front door swung open and slammed closed again. I winced slightly at the crash it made, watching as the nearby ornaments shook slightly.

I heard my mum pipe up, "Oh, Dougie's bag is here, he must be home early. Dougie? We're back!" I didn't bother answering. They'd figure out that I didn't want to talk right now. I picked up my pace slightly; slipping through the door, easing the door shut as quietly as possible and locked myself in my room. I flung myself onto my messy, unmade bed and sighed deeply into the pillow. I hadn't realised how exhausted I actually was. I hadn't exactly done anything today apart from lounge around on the sofa, watching some old film which I wasn't even really interested in, in the first place. I let my eyes droop and my jaw hang loose, drifting off into quiet sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading - Please review, I'd love to hear your comments on whether I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cha****pter 2**

_Dougie's POV_

I jolted awake, my heart beating slightly faster than normal. This had only begun happening recently; I'd wake up suddenly in the middle of the night and then not being able to drift back off. I vaguely remembered my doctor mentioning that insomnia and restlessness was linked to bipolar. I hated it, despised it. I'd do anything to rid myself of it, but unfortunately, there is no cure. I'd been given a pot of pills which I had to take 4 times a day, apparently it helped me to think straight and diminish any depressed or manic thoughts that crossed through my mind, however I don't notice any difference.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I still felt absolutely exhausted, like I hadn't slept in days. I turned to my left to face the small alarm clock on my bedside table; it read 5:35am. My parents wouldn't be up for another three hours or so. "Good." I whispered to myself, heaving myself upright with my tired arms and leaning against the back wall momentarily. I noticed that I'd been so tired that I hadn't even bothered to undress; I was still in the clothes that I wore from the previous day and were now a complete crumpled mess. I brought my hands to my face and yawned, brushing a few stray strands of blonde hair out of the way and tucked it behind my ear. I shuffled towards the edge of the bed and hoisted myself onto my feet. I felt dizzy from standing up so quickly and I stumbled, tripping over a pair of shoes which I'd carelessly discarded earlier. I steadied myself, grabbing the nearest object in reach which happened to be the door to my closet. The hinges protested as my weight shifted on and off of it and I hissed slightly as my fingers grazed over the rough wood on the corner of the door, feeling the splinters penetrating the surface of my skin. I kicked the shoes and dirty clothes to the side of the room; I'd deal with them later.

I made my way across the floor, this time, carefully avoiding any obstacles that threatened to trip me up and entered the ensuite bathroom, easing the door closed behind me and flicking on the light. I squinted into the bright lights above my head, feeling headachy all of a sudden and I shielded my eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. After waiting a few seconds I looked up and peered into the mirror above the sink, I looked terrible. Hair falling unevenly, eyes bloodshot and tired-looking, clothes screwed up, I could barely recognise myself. I decided it would be a good idea to freshen up a bit and I rid myself of my clothes, chucking them into a dishevelled pile on the floor and jumping into the shower. I didn't do much for a while; I just stood there, daydreaming, letting the water flow freely over my head and shoulders, and contemplating what I was planning to do today. I wondered what Tom, Danny and Harry were doing; I'd love to see them right now. I laughed silently at myself, remembering that it was only 6am and they'd all be sound asleep. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and grabbed the shower gel, continuing with my shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the short chapters, I'll make it up to you by updating as often as possible!

Thank you for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dougie's POV_

I stepped out of the shower, pulling the glass screen back into place behind me. I grabbed my towel, wrapped it snugly around my waist and went back through the bathroom door into the bedroom. I felt goose bumps starting the form on my skin and a shivered, it was freezing. I jogged over to the window, easing it closed as slowly and carefully as possible so I didn't rouse my parents. I cringed as the rusted hinges ground and scraped against each other, emitting a deafening screech. I cursed under my breath as I heard footsteps approaching my door.

"Dougie? Dougie, are okay in there? What are you doing?" a loud call came from my dad, making me jump slightly.

"Nothing. I just closed the window because it was cold in here." I replied, a hint of anger in my tone.

"Okay... I'm going back to bed." I heard him yawn and his footsteps became quieter as he walked away.

Why did they always feel the need to check on me every single there was a crash, or a strange noise? I know they're worried but now it's just turning into paranoia. I glared into the floor and then moved towards the dresser, pulling out a clean pair of boxers, a shirt and some jeans. I quickly shoved them on and picked up the towel again, rubbing it furiously through my damp hair and then chucking it back onto the back rest of the desk chair. I went and sat back on the edge of the bed, bringing my hands to my face, letting out a sigh and trying to suppress the sudden wave of anger. I absolutely hated it here; I hated living back here with my parents in their tiny little town house. It was cramped, I had to ask permission before leaving the house or going out anywhere by myself. I had to take my mobile with me everywhere, no matter where I was going or what I was doing. Basically, I had been treated like I was a little kid again the whole time I'd been staying here.

I felt pathetic and weak as I felt my vision beginning to cloud over from the tears which threatened to fall. I screwed my eyes shut in an attempt to ward the sudden wave of emotions away, but it was no use. I let out a loud sob, not caring if anybody heard. Salty tears streamed down my cheeks as my body convulsed and racked as I let out a few strangled sobs. It was utterly ridiculous, why was I acting so strangely? This wasn't like me at all. However, after a couple of minutes I had calmed down. I wiped my tear-stained cheeks with the backside of my hand and took a few shaky breaths before slowly standing up and unlocking the door.

I made my way down the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen. I contemplated breakfast but my appetite has completely disappeared after my outburst, so I decided against it. I stared out of the window, watching the sun slowly beginning to rise and break through the early morning haze. I was woken from my daze when I felt something brush across my hand. I glanced down to see Flea looking up at me playfully and wagged his tail in expectation.

"Are you hungry, Flea?" I asked, smirking down at the chocolate labrador retriever who was now running around in circles in excitement. I picked up his bowls and filled one with dog biscuits and the other with cold water. After placing them back on the floor I ruffled the dogs' fur and walked out of the kitchen, into the lounge. The sun was now pretty high so I guessed it was around 8am now. I noticed my mobile had been left on the coffee table, so I pocketed it, along with my spare house key. I had decided to go out for a bit, I was tired of being stuck inside the house all day. Only for a walk, nothing more than that. I slipped my feet into my shoes and walked through to the hallway. I couldn't be bothered to tell my parents where I was going; they didn't need to know where I was every second of the day. So, I opened the door and closed it gently behind me, before stepping out onto the busy street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting for a while, I've been so caught up with homework and revision lately. Unfortunately it is going to be like this for a while until my exams are over, which should be at the end of May start of June. I'll try my best to update as much as possible and make the chapters slightly longer to make up for it!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I stepped warily out onto the cobbled pavement and took a needed deep breath of the fresh air. I turned to face my right and began to make my way down the long stretch of concrete. I rarely got chances like this, especially on my own. I usually had to have my mum or dad with me or a friend at least because they thought I'd do something stupid. They usually stopped me before I'd reached the front door but fortunately I got away with it this time. I glanced sideways just in time to see a pair of two brightly coloured robins hopping quickly along the brick wall, before returning back into the bushes which shrouded them from view.

After about twenty minutes of non-stop walking I reached a crossing, which is when I realised I didn't actually have a destination, I'd been walking aimlessly for a couple of blocks and hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever about where I was going. However, I headed towards the crossing and waited silently at the traffic lights. I stared out at the heavy, gloomy clouds above me, feeling a few drops of rain fall and splash onto my face. I watched as the array of dull coloured vehicles which had been travelling noisily past, began to slow, pull up and stop as the lights changed. I briskly walked over the worn road and hopped back onto the safety of the pavement just in time before the obnoxious machines sprung back into life behind me. I continued down the pavement, carefully avoiding the holes and cracks where the weeds had grown up through the cement which threatened to trip me up. I didn't need a repeat of what happened when I was with Danny. We were walking down to the town square to go to the gym and instead, I ended up lying unconscious in A&E for five hours to be told I just had a bruise and that I'd probably been sleeping for ages. In fact, they were right about the bruise and I had a pounding headache for day afterwards, it wasn't fun.

I was brought out of my daydream as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dove my hand into the back pocket on my jeans and grabbed my mobile, I fully expected my parents to be calling in a wild panic and shouting at be to go back home, but wasn't. Not even a text message, just a notice saying my battery was low. I pushed the small button on the top of the device and returned it to my pocket. After another few minutes of walking I turned up yet another unfamiliar street, and wondered down it. I began to think a bit more about where I was going now and I decided to continue to the end of the road and turn in the general direction of which I had come; at least, I thought I had. I came back to a more main road again; however it was completely deserted apart from the one old man that was walking towards me. I decided that it'd be a good idea to ask for a few directions just so I didn't get completely lost.

"E-excuse me, sir? Can you tell which way the town centre is, please?" I said quietly. The man turned slowly, slightly creepily towards me and raised an arm shakily to the right.  
>"...Thank you." I squeaked, smiling weakly and moving quickly in the direction which he had pointed.<p>

I walked for a while longer before pulling my phone back out and tried to turn it back on in an attempt to get some sort of help, but nothing happened. I groaned in frustration and shoved in back. I ran my hands through my messy hair and rubbed my eyes gently. I began to panic slightly at the thought of actually getting lost and having to spend the night on the street for the first time. I sighed and continued down the path. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, I just needed to get back.

I continued on for what seemed like an eternity until I heard the normal roar of the engines coming from the line of trucks and cars lined up at the traffic lights. I breathed a sigh of relief as I began to recognise where I was again, however it wasn't anywhere near where my parents lived, it was miles in fact. I followed the steady flow of cars which led me to the town centre, but not the one of was thinking of. Finally, I knew where I was. I was near Tom's house, someone I knew but absolutely miles from my parents. I practically sprinted through the line of shops, pushing my way through the crowded square and back onto the pavement. It was beginning to get dark now, I'd been on the go all day and I was so tired but I had to get to Tom. I ran up the small cul-de-sac and stopped at the gate which marked the entrance to the small mansion. I flipped the catch which held the gates together and slipped through, letting the metal doors swing closed. I made my way up the gravel driveway and climbed up the few steps which led to the door and pushed the doorbell weakly. I watched as the door opened and a tall, athletically built man was revealed.

"Tom..." I whispered, collapsing into his chest and feeling his strong arms wrap me into a tight embrace.

"Dougie! Dougie, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at-?" he hesitated slightly as I let my entire weight shift onto him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard him panic, as he held me closely. Although I felt so happy to finally see my best friend again, I had suddenly began to feel awful, like all my energy had completely drained from my system and I felt feeble, weak. I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself begin to drift off. I tried to fight the weariness but it was no use. Tom's grip on my waist increased and I could almost feel his panic radiating from him. I slumped completely as I fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It nice to see some new people who reviewed too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Tom's POV_

I watched as Dougie collapsed, panic steadily rising.

"Gi! GI! GIOVANNA!" I yelled down the carpeted hallway. I heard hurried footsteps approaching and continued to stare down at the seemingly lifeless body.

"Tom, what's happened? Are you hurt?" I heard her anxious reply from the other room. She appeared at the doorway and gasped loudly in surprise. I led Dougie slowly down to the floor and closed the open front door. Giovanna didn't stop to think. She knelt down on her knees and held Dougie's head in her hands.

"Dougie, Dougie? Can you hear me?" she whispered softly as she ran her fingers gently through Dougie's light brown, highlighted hair. I felt useless as I leaned silently up against the wall but I let Gi continue. She picked up a limp wrist and held two fingers to it. After a moment, she breathed a sigh of relief, smoothing small circles over the delicate skin.

"He's just unconscious, his pulse is a little faster than normal but he should be fine. I think we should move him though. It doesn't look too comfortable down there; the hard floor could hurt his back." She pointed out.

"Okay. Let's move him to the sofa in the lounge; I don't think I can carry him upstairs to the spare room." I smiled slightly as I bent down and put my arms underneath his, hoisting his limp body upwards. I picked him up carefully and held him like you would with a child; one arm under both his knees and one across his back, supporting his head with my hand.

"I should go and get something to keep him warm." Giovanna suggested before quickly climbing the flight of stairs and disappearing into the spare room.

I staggered awkwardly under the younger man's weight. I moved towards the living room, almost dropping him on the way there as a loud clap of thunder roared through the open window, making me jump. I shuffled swiftly towards the sofa and led Dougie down as softly as possible while trying not to fall straight down on top of him. I stretched my spine out, reaching upwards and bending backwards a little and let out a loud sigh. I glanced round just in time to see Giovanna returning with an arm full of blankets and a pillow.

"I didn't know how many he was going to need, so I brought plenty," she said, dropping the pile of bedding onto the small armchair next to her. She draped the blanket over Dougie and lifted his head a little, pushing the pillow underneath. After she had finished, she left the room. I continued to kneel on the floor next to Dougie, I watched sadly as he slept. Why did he come all the way here? Wasn't he meant to be staying away from us for a while? More importantly, what caused him to go out cold like that? It didn't make sense.

I glanced quickly towards the kitchen; the phone was ringing. I heard footsteps heading towards it and a voice call out; "I'll get it!" I listened intently as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Hello..? No, this is Giovanna. H-hold on, who is this? ...Oh! Sorry, I didn't recognise your voice! Yeah, yes. He's here, we have no idea why though. He just turned up at the doorstep and collapsed. No no, he's fine. I think he was just tired, he resting at the moment. Mmhm, we'll keep an eye on him for a while. Yep... yeah. Okay, talk to you later. Bye!" I heard the click as the phone was returned to the receiver and the shuffling of approaching footsteps.

"That's was Dougie's mum, she was really worried about him but, as you probably heard, I said we'd look after him. It'll probably do him good to be away for a while, he been in the same house for almost a month now." she said, glancing quickly at Dougie and then looking down morosely.

We spent the night by Dougie's side, just to watch him. We didn't want him to panic if he became conscious again during the night, he was a very jumpy kind of guy. I was absolutely exhausted; I hadn't slept once because I was so worried. He had to wake up soon... right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, please review!


	6. Author Note

I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. To be completely honest I've just had zero motivation lately and I am still not sure when the next chapter will be up. I also have my final exams coming up in the next few months so I won't have the time to write very often.  
>There may be a new chapter up soon as I've only just started writing again. Just so you know, I will not be abandoning this story and I'm really sorry for all of those who have been waiting so patiently.<p>

* * *

><p>(This post will be removed once I update again)<p> 


End file.
